Stimulation of an immune response is dependent upon the presence of antigens recognised as foreign by the host immune system. The discovery of the existence of tumour associated antigens has now raised the possibility of using a host's immune system to intervene in tumour growth. Various mechanisms of harnessing both the humoral and cellular arms of the immune system are currently being explored for cancer immunotherapy.
Specific elements of the cellular immune response are capable of specifically recognising and destroying tumour cells. The isolation of cytotoxic T cells (CTL) from tumour-infiltrating cell populations or from peripheral blood suggests that such cells play an important role in natural immune defenses against cancer (Cheever et al., Annals N.Y. Acad. Sci. 1993 690:101-112). CD8+ T-cells (TCD8+) in particular, which recognise Class I molecules of the major histocompatibility complex (MHC)-bearing peptides of usually 8 to 10 residues derived from proteins located in the cytosols, play an important role in this response. The MHC-molecules of the human are also designated as human leukocyte-antigens (HLA).
There are two classes of MHC-molecules: MHC-I-molecules, that can be found on most cells having a nucleus that present peptides that result from proteolytic cleavage of endogenous proteins and larger peptides. MHC-II-molecules can be found only on professional antigen presenting cells (APC), and present peptides of exogenous proteins that are taken up by APCs during the course of endocytosis, and are subsequently processed. Complexes of peptide and MHC-I are recognised by CD8-positive cytotoxic T-lymphocytes, complexes of peptide and MHC-II are recognised by CD4+-helper-T-cells.
In order for a peptide to trigger (elicit) a cellular immune response, it must bind to an MHC-molecule. This process is dependent on the allele of the MHC-molecule and specific polymorphisms of the amino acid sequence of the peptide. MHC-class-I-binding peptides are usually 8-10 residues in length and contain two conserved residues (“anchor”) in their sequence that interact with the corresponding binding groove of the MHC-molecule.
There are now numerous examples of both mouse and human TCD8+ that specifically recognise tumour cells and have therapeutic activity after adoptive transfer, in some cases inducing complete remission. However, despite the potential for T cells to eradicate tumours, it is obvious from the progressive growth of most cancers that many tumours escape recognition by TCD8+ in vivo. Though a variety of tumours have been found to be immunogenic, stimulation of an effective antitumour immune response has been difficult to demonstrate.
The antigens that are recognised by the tumour specific cytotoxic T-lymphocytes, that is, their epitopes, can be molecules derived from all protein classes, such as enzymes, receptors, transcription factors, etc. Furthermore, tumour associated antigens, for example, can also be present in tumour cells only, for example as products of mutated genes. Another important class of tumour associated antigens are tissue-specific structures, such as CT (“cancer testis”)-antigens that are expressed in different kinds of tumours and in healthy tissue of the testis.
Various tumour associated antigens have been identified. Further, much research effort is being expended to identify additional tumour associated antigens. Some groups of tumour associated antigens, also referred to in the art as tumour specific antigens, are tissue specific. Examples include, but are not limited to, tyrosinase for melanoma, PSA and PSMA for prostate cancer and chromosomal cross-overs such as bcr/abl in lymphoma. However, many tumour associated antigens identified occur in multiple tumour types, and some, such as oncogenic proteins and/or tumour suppressor genes (tumour suppressor genes are, for example reviewed for renal cancer in Linehan W M, Walther M M, Zbar B. The genetic basis of cancer of the kidney. J Urol. 2003 December; 170(6 Pt 1):2163-72) which actually cause the transformation event, occur in nearly all tumour types. For example, normal cellular proteins that control cell growth and differentiation, such as p53 (which is an example for a tumour suppressor gene), ras, c-met, myc, pRB, VHL, and HER-2/neu, can accumulate mutations resulting in upregulation of expression of these gene products thereby making them oncogenic (McCartey et al. Cancer Research 1998 15:58 2601-5; Disis et al. Ciba Found. Symp. 1994 187:198-211). These mutant proteins can be the target of a tumour specific immune response in multiple types of cancer.
A tumour suppressor gene is a gene that reduces the probability that a cell in a multicellular organism will turn into a tumour cell. A mutation or deletion of such a gene will increase the probability of a tumour. In that way, a tumour suppressor gene is similar to an oncogene. Tumour suppressor genes, or more precisely, the proteins they code for, have a dampening or repressive effect on the regulation of the cell cycle. This is basically done by the tumour suppression genes/proteins in three ways: 1. Repression of genes that are essential for the continuing of the cell cycle. If these genes are not expressed, the cell cycle will not continue, effectively inhibiting cell division. 2. Coupling the cell cycle to DNA damage. As long as there is damaged DNA in the cell, it should not divide. If the damage can be repaired, the cell cycle can continue. 3. If the damage can not be repaired, the cell should initiate apoptosis, the programmed cell death, to remove the threat it poses for the greater good of the organism. The first tumour suppressor protein discovered was the pRb protein in human retinoblastoma. An important tumour suppressor is the p53 gene (see above).
Transforming proteins from oncogenic viruses such as E6 and E7 from HPV or EBNA1 from Epstein Barr virus (EBV) also occur in many tumour types and can be the target of a tumour specific immune response in multiple types of cancer (McKaig et al. Head Neck 1998 20(3):250-65; Punwaney et al. Head Neck 1999 21(1):21-9; Serth et al. Cancer Res. 1999 15:59(4):823-5; Pagano, J. S. Proc. Assoc. Am. Physicians 1999 111(6):573-80). Non-oncogenic host proteins such as MAGE and MUC family are also ubiquitous. Specifically, the MAGE family of antigens have been found in many different cancers including breast cancer, lung cancer, esophageal cancer, hepatic cancer, thyroid cancer, neuroblastoma, gastric cancer, multiple myeloma and melanoma (Gillespie, A. M. and Coleman, R. E. Cancer Treat. Rev. 1999 25(4):219-27). The MUC family of antigens has been associated with ovarian and endometrial cancer, breast cancer, multiple myeloma, pancreatic cancer, and colon and rectal cancer (Segal-Eiras, A. and Croce, M. V. Allergol. Immunopathol. 1997 25(4):176-81).
Further, most cancers are associated with more than one antigen. Examples of tumours that express more than one tumour antigen include, but are not limited to, breast cancer which has been shown to be associated with MUC-1, HER-2/neu, MAGE, p53, T/Tn and CEA, colon cancer which has been shown to be associated with MUC-2 and MUC-4, CEA, p53 and the MAGE family, melanoma which has been shown to be associated with members of the MAGE family, MART-1 and gp100, and prostate cancer which has been associated with GM2, Tn, sTn, Thompson-Friedenreich antigen (TF), MUC1, MUC2, the beta chain of human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG beta), HER2/neu, PSMA and PSA. In fact, panels of antigens have been suggested for use in immunotherapy against cancer to compensate for the fact that antigen-loss variants of the tumours can grow out under immune system pressure (Zhang et al. Clin. Cancer Res. 1998 4:2669; Kawashima et al. Hum. Immunol. 1998 59:1).
In order for the proteins to be recognised by the cytotoxic T-lymphocytes as tumour-specific antigen, and in order to be used in a therapy, particular prerequisites must be fulfilled. The antigen should be expressed mainly by tumour cells and not by normal healthy tissues or in rather small amounts. It is furthermore desirable, that the respective antigen is not only present in one type of tumour, but also in high concentrations (e.g. copy numbers per cell). Essential is the presence of epitopes in the amino acid sequence of the antigen, since such peptide (“immunogenic peptide”) that is derived from a tumour associated antigen should lead to an in vitro or in vivo T-cell-response.
Until now, numerous strategies to target antigens into the class II processing pathway have been described. It is possible to incubate antigen presenting cells (APCs) with the antigen of interest in order to be taken up and processed (Chaux, P., Vantomme, V., Stroobant, V., Thielemans, K., Corthals, J., Luiten, R., Eggermont, A. M., Boon, T. & van der, B. P. (1999) J. Exp. Med. 189, 767-778). Other strategies use fusion proteins which contain lysosomal target sequences. Expressed in APCs, such fusion proteins direct the antigens into the class II processing compartment (Marks, M. S., Roche, P. A., van Donselaar, E., Woodruff, L., Peters, P. J. & Bonifacino, J. S. (1995) J. Cell Biol. 131, 351-369, Rodriguez, F., Harkins, S., Redwine, J. M., de Pereda, J. M. & Whitton, J. L. (2001) J. Virol. 75, 10421-10430).
T-helper cells play an important role in orchestrating the effector function of CTLs in anti-tumour immunity. T-helper cell epitopes that trigger a T-helper cell response of the Th1 type support effector functions of CD8+ Killer T-cells, which include cytotoxic functions directed against tumour cells displaying tumour-associated peptide/MHC complexes on their cell surfaces. In this way tumour-associated T-helper cell peptide epitopes, alone or in combination with other tumour-associated peptides, can serve as active pharmaceutical ingredients of vaccine compositions which stimulate anti-tumour immune responses.
The major task in the development of a tumour vaccine is therefore the identification and characterisation of novel tumour associated antigens and immunogenic T-helper epitopes derived therefrom, that can be recognised by CD4++ CTLs. It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide novel amino acid sequences for such peptide that has the ability to bind to a molecule of the human major histocompatibility complex (MHC) class-II.
According to the present invention, this object is solved by providing a tumour associated peptide that is selected from the group of peptides comprising at least on sequence according to any of SEQ ID No. 1 to SEQ ID No. 338 of the attached sequence listing, wherein the peptide has the ability to bind to a molecule of the human major histocompatibility complex (MHC) class-II.
The present invention further relates to 338 novel peptide sequences derived from HLA class II molecules of human tumour cell lines, in particular renal cancer cell lines, which can be used in vaccine compositions for eliciting anti-tumour immune responses. The novel peptide sequences have been identified by a new and generally applicable combined approach for the identification of unknown naturally processed HLA class II ligands of defined—e.g. tumour associated—antigens. Thus, new and promising candidates for peptide-based immunotherapy have been identified in a manner that includes selection of tumour antigens of outstanding interest and careful determination of peptide sequences derived thereof.
A first aspect of the invention provides a peptide, comprising an amino acid sequence according to any of SEQ ID No. 1 to SEQ ID No. 338 or a variant thereof provided that the peptide is not the intact human polypeptide from which the amino acid sequence is derived (i.e. one of the full-length sequences as listed in the locus link IDs (Accession numbers, see the attached table, below).
As described herein below, the peptides that form the basis of the present invention have all been identified as being presented by MHC class II bearing cells (Awells cells). Thus, these particular peptides as well as other peptides containing the sequence (i.e. derived peptides) will most likely all elicit a specific T-cell response, although the extent to which such response will be induced might vary from individual peptide to peptide. Differences, for example, could be caused due to mutations in said peptides (see below). The person of skill in the present art is well aware of methods that can be applied in order to determine the extent to which a response is induced by an individual peptide, in particular with reference to the examples herein and the respective literature.
Preferably, a peptide according to the present invention consists essentially of an amino acid sequence according to any of SEQ ID No. 1 to SEQ ID No. 338 or a variant thereof.
“Consisting essentially of” shall mean that a peptide according to the present invention, in addition to the sequence according to any of SEQ ID No. 1 to SEQ ID No. 338 or a variant thereof, contains additional N- and/or C-terminally located stretches of amino acids that are not necessarily forming part of the peptide that functions as core sequence of the peptide comprising the binding motif and as an immunogenic T-helper epitope.
Nevertheless, these stretches can be important in order to provide for an efficient introduction of the peptide according to the present invention into the cells. In one embodiment of the present invention, the peptide of the present invention comprises the 80 N-terminal amino acids of the HLA-DR antigen-associated invariant chain (p33, in the following “Ii”) as derived from the NCBI, GenBank Accession-number X00497 (Strubin, M., Mach, B. and Long, E. O. The complete sequence of the mRNA for the HLA-DR-associated invariant chain reveals a polypeptide with an unusual transmembrane polarity EMBO J. 3 (4), 869-872 (1984)).
By a “variant” of the given amino acid sequence we mean that the side chains of, for example, one or two of the amino acid residues are altered (for example by replacing them with the side chain of another naturally occurring amino acid residue or some other side chain) such that the peptide is still able to bind to an HLA molecule in substantially the same way as a peptide consisting of the given amino acid sequence. For example, a peptide may be modified so that it at least maintains, if not improves, the ability to interact with and bind a suitable MHC molecule, such as HLA-DR, and so that it at least maintains, if not improves, the ability to generate activated CTL which can recognise and kill cells which aberrantly express a polypeptide which contains an amino acid sequence as defined in the aspects of the invention. As can derived from the database as described in the following, certain positions of HLA-DR binding peptides are typically anchor residues forming a core sequence fitting to the binding motif of the HLA binding groove. Modifications of these and other residues involved in binding HLA-DR may enhance binding without altering CTL recognition.
Those amino acid residues that are not essential to interact with the T cell receptor can be modified by replacement with another amino acid whose incorporation does not substantially effect T cell reactivity and does not eliminate binding to the relevant MHC. Thus, apart from the proviso given, the peptide of the invention may be any peptide (by which term we include oligopeptide or polypeptide) which includes the amino acid sequences or a portion or variant thereof as given.
It is furthermore known for MHC-class II presented peptides that these peptides are composed of a “core sequence” having a certain HLA-specific amino acid motif and, optionally, N- and/or C-terminal extensions which do not interfere with the function of the core sequence (i.e. are deemed as irrelevant for the interaction of the peptide and the T-cell). The N- and/or C-terminal extensions can be between 1 to 10 amino acids in length, respectively. Thus, a preferred peptide of the present invention exhibits an overall length of between 9 and 30 amino acids. These peptide can be used either directly in order to load MHC class II molecules or the sequence can be cloned into the vectors according to the description hereinbelow. As these peptides form the final product of the processing of larger peptides within the cell, longer peptides can be used as well. The peptides of the invention may be of any size, but typically they may be less than 100 000 in molecular weight, preferably less than 50 000, more preferably less than 10 000 and typically about 5 000. In terms of the number of amino acid residues, the peptides of the invention may have fewer than 1000 residues, preferably fewer than 500 residues, more preferably fewer than 100 residues.
If a peptide which is greater than around 12 amino acid residues is used directly to bind to a MHC molecule, it is preferred that the residues that flank the core HLA binding region are ones that do not substantially affect the ability of the peptide to bind specifically to the binding groove of the MHC molecule or to present the peptide to the CTL. However, as already indicated above, it will be appreciated that larger peptides may be used, especially when encoded by a polynucleotide, since these larger peptides may be fragmented by suitable antigen-presenting cells.
Examples for peptides of MHC ligands, motifs, variants, as well as certain examples for N and/or C-terminal extensions can be, for example, derived from the database SYFPEITHI (Rammensee H, Bachmann J, Emmerich N P, Bachor O A, Stevanovic S. SYFPEITHI: database for MHC ligands and peptide motifs. Immunogenetics. 1999 November; 50(3-4):213-9. Review.).
As non-limiting examples, certain peptides for HLA-DR in the database are K H K V Y A C E V T H Q G L S S (SEQ ID NO: 339) derived from Ig kappa chain 188-203 (Kovats et al. Eur J. Immunol. 1997 April; 27(4):1014-21); K V Q W K V D N A L Q S G N S (SEQ ID NO: 340) derived from Ig kappa chain 145-159 (Kovats et al. Eur J. Immunol. 1997 April; 27(4):1014-21), L P R L I A F T S E H S H F (SEQ ID NO: 341) derived from GAD65 270-283 (Endl et al. J Clin Invest. 1997 May 15; 99(10):2405-15) or F F R M V I S N P A A T H Q D I D F L I (SEQ ID NO: 342) derived from GAD65 556-575 (Endl et al. J Clin Invest. 1997 May 15; 99(10):2405-15). In addition, peptides can also be derived from mutated sequences of antigens, such as in the case of A T G F K Q S S K A L Q R P V A S (SEQ ID NO: 343) derived from bcr-abl 210 kD fusion protein (ten Bosch et al. Blood. 1996 Nov. 1; 88(9):3522-7), G Y K V L V L N P S V A A T (SEQ ID NO: 344) derived from HCV-1 NS3 28-41 Diepolder et al. J. Virol. 1997 August; 71(8):6011-9), or F R K Q N P D I V I Q Y M D D L Y V G (SEQ ID NO: 345) derived from HIV-1 (HXB2) RT 326-345 (van der Burg et al. J. Immunol. 1999 Jan. 1; 162(1):152-60). All “anchor” amino acids (see Friede et al., Biochim Biophys Acta. 1996 Jun. 7; 1316(2):85-101; Sette et al. J. Immunol. 1993 Sep. 15; 151(6):3163-70; Hammer et al. Cell. 1993 Jul. 16; 74(1):197-203., and Hammer et al. J Exp Med. 1995 May 1; 181(5):1847-55. As examples for HLA-DR4) have been indicated in bold, the putative core sequences have been underlined.
All the above described peptides are encompassed by the term “variants” of the given amino acid sequence.
By “peptide” we include not only molecules in which amino acid residues are joined by peptide (—CO—NH—) linkages but also molecules in which the peptide bond is reversed. Such retro-inverso peptidomimetics may be made using methods known in the art, for example such as those described in Meziere et al (1997) J. Immunol. 159, 3230-3237, incorporated herein by reference. This approach involves making pseudopeptides containing changes involving the backbone, and not the orientation of side chains. Meziere et al (1997) show that, at least for MHC class II and T helper cell responses, these pseudopeptides are useful. Retro-inverse peptides, which contain NH—CO bonds instead of CO—NH peptide bonds, are much more resistant to proteolysis.
Typically, the peptide of the invention is one which, if expressed in an antigen presenting cell, may be processed so that a fragment is produced which is able to bind to an appropriate MHC molecule and may be presented by a suitable cell and elicit a suitable T cell response. It will be appreciated that a fragment produced from the peptide may also be a peptide of the invention. Conveniently, the peptide of the invention contains a portion which includes the given amino acid sequence or a portion or variant thereof and a further portion which confers some desirable property. For example, the further portion may include a further T cell epitope (whether or not derived from the same polypeptide as the first T cell epitope-containing portion) or it may include a carrier protein or peptide. Thus, in one embodiment the peptide of the invention is a truncated human protein or a fusion protein of a protein fragment and another polypeptide portion provided that the human portion includes one or more inventive amino acid sequences.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the peptide of the invention includes the amino acid sequence of the invention and at least one further T cell epitope wherein the further T cell epitope is able to facilitate the production of a T cell response directed at the type of tumour that aberrantly expresses a tumour-associated antigen. Thus, the peptides of the invention include so-called “beads on a string” polypeptides which can also be used as vaccines.
It will be appreciated from the following that in some applications the peptides of the invention may be used directly (i.e. they are not produced by expression of a polynucleotide in a patient's cell or in a cell given to a patient); in such applications it is preferred that the peptide has fewer than 100 residues.
It is preferred if the peptides of the invention are able to bind to HLA-DR. It is particularly preferred if the peptides bind selectively to HLA-DR4.
The peptides of the invention are particularly useful in immunotherapeutic methods to target and kill cells which aberrantly express polypeptides that form the basis for the present peptides of the invention. Since these specific peptides consisting of the given amino acid sequences bind to HLA-DR it is preferred that the peptides of the invention are ones which bind HLA-DR and when so bound the HLA-DR-peptide complex, when present on the surface of a suitable antigen-presenting cell, is capable of eliciting the production of a CTL which recognises a cell which aberrantly expresses a polypeptide comprising the given amino acid sequence.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the peptide of the present invention comprises the 80 N-terminal amino acids of the HLA-DR antigen-associated invariant chain (p33, in the following “Ii”) as derived from the NCBI, GenBank Accession-number X00497 (see also below).
By “aberrantly expressed” we include the meaning that the polypeptide is overexpressed compared to normal levels of expression or that the gene is silent in the tissue from which the tumour is derived but in the tumour it is expressed. By “overexpressed” we mean that the polypeptide is present at a level at least 1.2× that present in normal tissue; preferably at least 2× and more preferably at least 5× or 10× the level present in normal tissue.
Peptides (at least those containing peptide linkages between amino acid residues) may be synthesised by the Fmoc-polyamide mode of solid-phase peptide synthesis as disclosed by Lu et al (1981) J. Org. Chem. 46, 3433 and references therein. Temporary N-amino group protection is afforded by the 9-fluorenylmethyloxycarbonyl (Fmoc) group. Repetitive cleavage of this highly base-labile protecting group is effected using 20% piperidine in N,N-dimethylformamide. Side-chain functionalities may be protected as their butyl ethers (in the case of serine threonine and tyrosine), butyl esters (in the case of glutamic acid and aspartic acid), butyloxycarbonyl derivative (in the case of lysine and histidine), trityl derivative (in the case of cysteine) and 4-methoxy-2,3,6-trimethylbenzenesulphonyl derivative (in the case of arginine). Where glutamine or asparagine are C-terminal residues, use is made of the 4,4′-dimethoxybenzhydryl group for protection of the side chain amido functionalities. The solid-phase support is based on a polydimethyl-acrylamide polymer constituted from the three monomers dimethylacrylamide (backbone-monomer), bisacryloylethylene diamine (cross linker) and acryloylsarcosine methyl ester (functionalising agent). The peptide-to-resin cleavable linked agent used is the acid-labile 4-hydroxymethyl-phenoxyacetic acid derivative. All amino acid derivatives are added as their preformed symmetrical anhydride derivatives with the exception of asparagine and glutamine, which are added using a reversed N,N-dicyclohexyl-carbodiimide/1hydroxybenzotriazole mediated coupling procedure. All coupling and deprotection reactions are monitored using ninhydrin, trinitrobenzene sulphonic acid or isotin test procedures. Upon completion of synthesis, peptides are cleaved from the resin support with concomitant removal of side-chain protecting groups by treatment with 95% trifluoroacetic acid containing a 50% scavenger mix. Scavengers commonly used are ethanedithiol, phenol, anisole and water, the exact choice depending on the constituent amino acids of the peptide being synthesised.
Trifluoroacetic acid is removed by evaporation in vacuo, with subsequent trituration with diethyl ether affording the crude peptide. Any scavengers present are removed by a simple extraction procedure which on lyophilisation of the aqueous phase affords the crude peptide free of scavengers. Reagents for peptide synthesis are generally available from Calbiochem-Novabiochem (UK) Ltd, Nottingham NG7 2QJ, UK.
Purification may be effected by any one, or a combination of, techniques such as size exclusion chromatography, ion-exchange chromatography and (usually) reverse-phase high performance liquid chromatography.
Analysis of peptides may be carried out using thin layer chromatography, reverse-phase high performance liquid chromatography, amino-acid analysis after acid hydrolysis and by fast atom bombardment (FAB) mass spectrometric analysis, as well as MALDI and ESI-Q-TOF mass spectrometric analysis.
A further aspect of the invention provides a nucleic acid (e.g. polynucleotide) encoding a peptide of the invention. The polynucleotide may be DNA, cDNA, PNA, CNA, RNA or combinations thereof and it may or may not contain introns so long as it codes for the peptide. Of course, it is only peptides which contain naturally occurring amino acid residues joined by naturally occurring peptide bonds which are encodable by a polynucleotide. A still further aspect of the invention provides an expression vector capable of expressing a polypeptide according to the invention.
A variety of methods have been developed to operably link polynucleotides, especially DNA, to vectors for example via complementary cohesive termini. For instance, complementary homopolymer tracts can be added to the DNA segment to be inserted to the vector DNA. The vector and DNA segment are then joined by hydrogen bonding between the complementary homopolymeric tails to form recombinant DNA molecules.
Synthetic linkers containing one or more restriction sites provide an alternative method of joining the DNA segment to vectors. The DNA segment, generated by endonuclease restriction digestion as described earlier, is treated with bacteriophage T4 DNA polymerase or E. coli DNA polymerase I, enzymes that remove protruding, 3′-single-stranded termini with their 3′-5′-exonucleolytic activities, and fill in recessed 3′-ends with their polymerising activities.
The combination of these activities therefore generates blunt-ended DNA segments. The blunt-ended segments are then incubated with a large molar excess of linker molecules in the presence of an enzyme that is able to catalyse the ligation of blunt-ended DNA molecules, such as bacteriophage T4 DNA ligase. Thus, the products of the reaction are DNA segments carrying polymeric linker sequences at their ends. These DNA segments are then cleaved with the appropriate restriction enzyme and ligated to an expression vector that has been cleaved with an enzyme that produces termini compatible with those of the DNA segment.
Synthetic linkers containing a variety of restriction endonuclease sites are commercially available from a number of sources including International Biotechnologies Inc, New Haven, Conn., USA.
A desirable way to modify the DNA encoding the polypeptide of the invention is to use the polymerase chain reaction as disclosed by Saiki et al (1988) Science 239, 487-491. This method may be used for introducing the DNA into a suitable vector, for example by engineering in suitable restriction sites, or it may be used to modify the DNA in other useful ways as is known in the art. In this method the DNA to be enzymatically amplified is flanked by two specific primers which themselves become incorporated into the amplified DNA. The said specific primers may contain restriction endonuclease recognition sites which can be used for cloning into expression vectors using methods known in the art.
The DNA (or in the case of retroviral vectors, RNA) is then expressed in a suitable host to produce a polypeptide comprising the compound of the invention. Thus, the DNA encoding the polypeptide constituting the compound of the invention may be used in accordance with known techniques, appropriately modified in view of the teachings contained herein, to construct an expression vector, which is then used to transform an appropriate host cell for the expression and production of the polypeptide of the invention. Such techniques include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,440,859 issued 3 Apr. 1984 to Rutter et al, 4,530,901 issued 23 Jul. 1985 to Weissman, 4,582,800 issued 15 Apr. 1986 to Crowl, 4,677,063 issued 30 Jun. 1987 to Mark et al, 4,678,751 issued 7 Jul. 1987 to Goeddel, 4,704,362 issued 3 Nov. 1987 to Itakura et al, 4,710,463 issued 1 Dec. 1987 to Murray, 4,757,006 issued 12 Jul. 1988 to Toole, Jr. et al, 4,766,075 issued 23 Aug. 1988 to Goeddel et al and 4,810,648 issued 7 Mar. 1989 to Stalker, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The DNA (or in the case of retroviral vectors, RNA) encoding the polypeptide constituting the compound of the invention may be joined to a wide variety of other DNA sequences for introduction into an appropriate host. The companion DNA will depend upon the nature of the host, the manner of the introduction of the DNA into the host, and whether episomal maintenance or integration is desired.
Generally, the DNA is inserted into an expression vector, such as a plasmid, in proper orientation and correct reading frame for expression. If necessary, the DNA may be linked to the appropriate transcriptional and translational regulatory control nucleotide sequences recognised by the desired host, although such controls are generally available in the expression vector. The vector is then introduced into the host through standard techniques. Generally, not all of the hosts will be transformed by the vector. Therefore, it will be necessary to select for transformed host cells. One selection technique involves incorporating into the expression vector a DNA sequence, with any necessary control elements, that codes for a selectable trait in the transformed cell, such as antibiotic resistance.
Alternatively, the gene for such selectable trait can be on another vector, which is used to co-transform the desired host cell.
Host cells that have been transformed by the recombinant DNA of the invention are then cultured for a sufficient time and under appropriate conditions known to those skilled in the art in view of the teachings disclosed herein to permit the expression of the polypeptide, which can then be recovered.
Many expression systems are known, including bacteria (for example E. coli and Bacillus subtilis), yeasts (for example Saccharomyces cerevisiae), filamentous fungi (for example Aspergillus), plant cells, animal cells and insect cells. Preferably, the system can be Awells cells.
A promoter is an expression control element formed by a DNA sequence that permits binding of RNA polymerase and transcription to occur. Promoter sequences compatible with exemplary bacterial hosts are typically provided in plasmid vectors containing convenient restriction sites for insertion of a DNA segment of the present invention. Typical prokaryotic vector plasmids are pUC18, pUC19, pBR322 and pBR329 available from Biorad Laboratories, (Richmond, Calif., USA) and pTrc99A and pKK223-3 available from Pharmacia, Piscataway, N.J., USA.
A typical mammalian cell vector plasmid is pSVL available from Pharmacia, Piscataway, N.J., USA. This vector uses the SV40 late promoter to drive expression of cloned genes, the highest level of expression being found in T antigen-producing cells, such as COS-1 cells. An example of an inducible mammalian expression vector is pMSG, also available from Pharmacia. This vector uses the glucocorticoid-inducible promoter of the mouse mammary tumour virus long terminal repeat to drive expression of the cloned gene. Useful yeast plasmid vectors are pRS403-406 and pRS413-416 and are generally available from Stratagene Cloning Systems, La Jolla, Calif. 92037, USA. Plasmids pRS403, pRS404, pRS405 and pRS406 are Yeast Integrating plasmids (YIps) and incorporate the yeast selectable markers HIS3, TRP1, LEU2 and URA3. Plasmids pRS413-416 are Yeast Centromere plasmids (Ycps). Other vectors and expression systems are well known in the art for use with a variety of host cells.
The present invention also relates to a host cell transformed with a polynucleotide vector construct of the present invention. The host cell can be either prokaryotic or eukaryotic. Bacterial cells may be preferred prokaryotic host cells in some circumstances and typically are a strain of E. coli such as, for example, the E. coli strains DH5 available from Bethesda Research Laboratories Inc., Bethesda, Md., USA, and RR1 available from the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC) of Rockville, Md., USA (No ATCC 31343). Preferred eukaryotic host cells include yeast, insect and mammalian cells, preferably vertebrate cells such as those from a mouse, rat, monkey or human fibroblastic and kidney cell lines. Yeast host cells include YPH499, YPH500 and YPH501 which are generally available from Stratagene Cloning Systems, La Jolla, Calif. 92037, USA. Preferred mammalian host cells include Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells available from the ATCC as CCL61, NIH Swiss mouse embryo cells NIH/3T3 available from the ATCC as CRL 1658, monkey kidney-derived COS-1 cells available from the ATCC as CRL 1650 and 293 cells which are human embryonic kidney cells. Preferred insect cells are Sf9 cells which can be transfected with baculovirus expression vectors.
Transformation of appropriate cell hosts with a DNA construct of the present invention is accomplished by well known methods that typically depend on the type of vector used. With regard to transformation of prokaryotic host cells, see, for example, Cohen et al (1972) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 69, 2110 and Sambrook et al (1989) Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. Transformation of yeast cells is described in Sherman et al (1986) Methods In Yeast Genetics, A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. The method of Beggs (1978) Nature 275, 104-109 is also useful. With regard to vertebrate cells, reagents useful in transfecting such cells, for example calcium phosphate and DEAE-dextran or liposome formulations, are available from Stratagene Cloning Systems, or Life Technologies Inc., Gaithersburg, Md. 20877, USA. Electroporation is also useful for transforming and/or transfecting cells and is well known in the art for transforming yeast cell, bacterial cells, insect cells and vertebrate cells.
Successfully transformed cells, i.e. cells that contain a DNA construct of the present invention, can be identified by well known techniques. For example, cells resulting from the introduction of an expression construct of the present invention can be grown to produce the polypeptide of the invention. Cells can be harvested and lysed and their DNA content examined for the presence of the DNA using a method such as that described by Southern (1975) J. Mol. Biol. 98, 503 or Berent et al (1985) Biotech. 3, 208. Alternatively, the presence of the protein in the supernatant can be detected using antibodies as described below.
In addition to directly assaying for the presence of recombinant DNA, successful transformation can be confirmed by well known immunological methods when the recombinant DNA is capable of directing the expression of the protein. For example, cells successfully transformed with an expression vector produce proteins displaying appropriate antigenicity. Samples of cells suspected of being transformed are harvested and assayed for the protein using suitable antibodies. Thus, in addition to the transformed host cells themselves, the present invention also contemplates a culture of those cells, preferably a monoclonal (clonally homogeneous) culture, or a culture derived from a monoclonal culture, in a nutrient medium.
It will be appreciated that certain host cells of the invention are useful in the preparation of the peptides of the invention, for example bacterial, yeast and insect cells. However, other host cells may be useful in certain therapeutic methods. For example, antigen-presenting cells, such as dendritic cells, may usefully be used to express the peptides of the invention such that they may be loaded into appropriate MHC molecules.
A further aspect of the invention provides a method of producing a peptide for intravenous (i. v.) injection, sub-cutaneous (s. c.) injection, intradermal (i. d.) injection, intraperitoneal (i. p.) injection, intramuscular (i. m.) injection. Preferred ways of peptide injection are s. c., i. d., i. p., i. m., and i. v. Preferred ways of DNA injection are i. d., i. m., s. c., i. p. and i. v. Doses of between 1 and 500 mg of peptide or DNA may be given.
A further aspect of the invention provides a method of killing target cells in a patient which target cells aberrantly express a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence of the invention, the method comprising administering to the patient an effective amount of a peptide according to the invention, or an effective amount of a polynucleotide or an expression vector encoding a said peptide, wherein the amount of said peptide or amount of said polynucleotide or expression vector is effective to provoke an anti-target cell immune response in said patient. The target cell is typically a tumour or cancer cell.
The peptide or peptide-encoding nucleic acid constitutes a tumour or cancer vaccine. It may be administered directly into the patient, into the affected organ or systemically, or applied ex vivo to cells derived from the patient or a human cell line which are subsequently administered to the patient, or used in vitro to select a subpopulation from immune cells derived from the patient, which are then re-administered to the patient. If the nucleic acid is administered to cells in vitro, it may be useful for the cells to be transfected so as to co-express immune-stimulating cytokines, such as interleukin-2. The peptide may be substantially pure, or combined with an immune-stimulating adjuvant such as Detox, or used in combination with immune-stimulatory cytokines, or be administered with a suitable delivery system, for example liposomes. The peptide may also be conjugated to a suitable carrier such as keyhole limpet haemocyanin (KLH) or mannan (see WO 95/18145 and Longenecker et al (1993) Ann. NY Acad. Sci. 690, 276-291). The peptide may also be tagged, or be a fusion protein, or be a hybrid molecule. The peptides whose sequence is given in the present invention are expected to stimulate CD4+ CTL. However, stimulation is more efficient in the presence of help provided by CD4+ T cells. Thus, the fusion partner or sections of a hybrid molecule suitably provide epitopes which stimulate CD4+ T cells. CD4+ stimulating epitopes are well known in the art and include those identified in tetanus toxoid. The polynucleotide may be substantially pure, or contained in a suitable vector or delivery system.
Suitable vectors and delivery systems include viral, such as systems based on adenovirus, vaccinia virus, retroviruses, herpes virus, adeno-associated virus or hybrids containing elements of more than one virus. Non-viral delivery systems include cationic lipids and cationic polymers as are well known in the art of DNA delivery. Physical delivery, such as via a “gene-gun” may also be used. The peptide or peptide encoded by the nucleic acid may be a fusion protein, for example with an epitope from tetanus toxoid which stimulates CD4+ T cells.
The peptide for use in a cancer vaccine may be any suitable peptide. In particular, it may be a suitable 9-mer peptide or a suitable 7-mer or 8-mer or 10-mer or 11-mer peptide or 12-mer. Longer peptides may also be suitable, but 9-mer or 10-mer peptides as described in the attached table 1 are preferred.
Suitably, any nucleic acid administered to the patient is sterile and pyrogen free. Naked DNA may be given intramuscularly or intradermally or subcutaneously. The peptides may be given intramuscularly, intradermally or subcutaneously.
Vaccination results in CTL responses stimulated by professional antigen presenting cells; once CTL are primed, there may be an advantage in enhancing MHC expression in tumour cells.
It may also be useful to target the vaccine to specific cell populations, for example antigen presenting cells, either by the site of injection, use of targeting vectors and delivery systems, or selective purification of such a cell population from the patient and ex vivo administration of the peptide or nucleic acid (for example dendritic cells may be sorted as described in Zhou et al (1995) Blood 86, 3295-3301; Roth et al (1996) Scand. J. Immunology 43, 646-651). For example, targeting vectors may comprise a tissue- or tumour-specific promoter which directs expression of the antigen at a suitable place.
A further aspect of the invention therefore provides a vaccine effective against cancer, or cancer or tumour cells, comprising an effective amount of a peptide according to the invention, or comprising a nucleic acid encoding such a peptide. It is particularly preferred if the vaccine is a nucleic acid vaccine. It is known that inoculation with a nucleic acid vaccine, such as a DNA vaccine, encoding a polypeptide leads to a T cell response.
Conveniently, the nucleic acid vaccine may comprise any suitable nucleic acid delivery means. The nucleic acid, preferably DNA, may be naked (i.e. with substantially no other components to be administered) or it may be delivered in a liposome or as part of a viral vector delivery system.
It is believed that uptake of the nucleic acid and expression of the encoded polypeptide by dendritic cells may be the mechanism of priming of the immune response; however, dendritic cells may not be transfected but are still important since they may pick up expressed peptide from transfected cells in the tissue.
It is preferred if the vaccine, such as DNA vaccine, is administered into the muscle. It is also preferred if the vaccine is administered into the skin. The nucleic acid vaccine may be administered without adjuvant. The nucleic acid vaccine may also be administered with an adjuvant such as BCG or alum. Other suitable adjuvants include Aquila's QS21 stimulon (Aquila Biotech, Worcester, Mass., USA) which is derived from saponin, mycobacterial extracts and synthetic bacterial cell wall mimics, and proprietory adjuvants such as Ribi's Detox. Quil A, another saponin derived adjuvant, may also be used (Superfos, Denmark). It is preferred if the nucleic acid vaccine is administered without adjuvant. Other adjuvants such as Freund's may also be useful. It may also be useful to give the peptide conjugated to keyhole limpet haemocyanin, preferably also with an adjuvant.
Polynucleotide-mediated immunisation therapy of cancer is described in Conry et al (1996) Seminars in Oncology 23, 135-147; Condon et al (1996) Nature Medicine 2, 1122-1127; Gong et al (1997) Nature Medicine 3, 558-561; Zhai et al (1996) J. Immunol. 156, 700-710; Graham et al (1996) Int J. Cancer 65, 664-670; and Burchell et al (1996) pp. 309-313 In: Breast Cancer, Advances in biology and therapeutics, Calvo et al (eds), John Libbey Eurotext, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A still further aspect of the present invention provides the use of a peptide according to the invention, or of a polynucleotide or expression vector encoding such a peptide, in the manufacture of a medicament for killing target cells in a patient which target cells aberrantly express a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence of the invention.
A further aspect of the invention provides a method for producing activated cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL) in vitro, the method comprising contacting in vitro CTL with antigen-loaded human class II MHC molecules expressed on the surface of a suitable antigen-presenting cell for a period of time sufficient to activate, in an antigen specific manner, said CTL wherein the antigen is a peptide according to the invention.
Suitably, the CTL are CD4+ helper cells, preferably of TH1-type. The MHC class II molecules may be expressed on the surface of any suitable cell and it is preferred if the cell is one which does not naturally express MHC class II molecules (in which case the cell is transfected to express such a molecule) or, if it does, it is defective in the antigen-processing or antigen-presenting pathways. In this way, it is possible for the cell expressing the MHC class II molecule to be primed substantially completely with a chosen peptide antigen before activating the CTL.
The antigen-presenting cell (or stimulator cell) typically has an MHC class II molecule on its surface and preferably is substantially incapable of itself loading said MHC class II molecule with the selected antigen. As is described in more detail below, the MHC class II molecule may readily be loaded with the selected antigen in vitro.
Preferably the mammalian cell lacks or has a reduced level or has reduced function of the TAP peptide transporter. Suitable cells which lack the TAP peptide transporter include T2, RMA-S and Drosophila cells. TAP is the Transporter Associated with antigen Processing.
The human peptide loading deficient cell line T2 is available from the American Type Culture Collection, 12301 Parklawn Drive, Rockville, Md. 20852, USA under Catalogue No CRL 1992; the Drosophila cell line Schneider line 2 is available from the ATCC under Catalogue No CRL 19863; the mouse RMA-S cell line is described in Karre and Ljunggren (1985) J. Exp. Med. 162, 1745, incorporated herein by reference.
Conveniently said host cell before transfection expresses substantially no MHC class I molecules. It is also preferred if the stimulator cell expresses a molecule important for T cell costimulation such as any of B7.1, B7.2, ICAM-1 and LFA 3.
The nucleic acid sequences of numerous MHC class II molecules, and of the costimulator molecules, are publicly available from the GenBank and EMBL databases.
In a further embodiment, combinations of HLA molecules may also be used.
The use of recombinant polyepitope vaccines for the delivery of multiple CD8+ CTL epitopes is described in Thomson et al (1996) J. Immunol. 157, 822-826 and WO 96/03144, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. In relation to the present invention, it may be desirable to include in a single vaccine, a peptide (or a nucleic acid encoding a peptide) wherein the peptide includes, in any order, an amino acid sequence of the present invention and a CD4+ T cell-stimulating epitope (such as from tetanus toxoid). Such a vaccine would be particularly useful for treating cancers. Such “bead-on-a-string” vaccines are typically DNA vaccines.
A number of other methods may be used for generating CTL in vitro. For example, the methods described in Peoples et al (1995) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92, 432-436 and Kawakami et al (1992) J. Immunol. 148, 638643 use autologous tumour-infiltrating lymphocytes in the generation of CTL. Plebanski et al (1995) Eur. J. Immunol. 25, 1783-1787 makes use of autologous peripheral blood lymphocytes (PLBs) in the preparation of CTL. Jochmus et al (1997) J. Gen. Virol. 78, 1689-1695 describes the production of autologous CTL by employing pulsing dendritic cells with peptide or polypeptide, or via infection with recombinant virus. Hill et al (1995) J. Exp. Med. 181, 2221-2228 and Jerome et al (1993) J. Immunol. 151, 1654-1662 make use of B cells in the production of autologous CTL. In addition, macrophages pulsed with peptide or polypeptide, or infected with recombinant virus, may be used in the preparation of autologous CTL.
Allogeneic cells may also be used in the preparation of CTL and this method is described in detail in WO 97/26328, incorporated herein by reference. For example, in addition to Drosophila cells and T2 cells, other cells may be used to present antigens such as CHO cells, baculovirus-infected insects cells, bacteria, yeast, vaccinia-infected target cells. In addition plant viruses may be used (see, for example, Porta et al (1994) Virology 202, 449-955 which describes the development of cowpea mosaic virus as a high-yielding system for the presentation of foreign peptides.
The activated CTL which are directed against the peptides of the invention are useful in therapy. Thus, a further aspect of the invention provides activated CTL obtainable by the foregoing methods of the invention.
A still further aspect of the invention provides activated CTL which selectively recognise a cell which aberrantly expresses a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence of the invention. Preferably, the CTL recognises the said cell by interacting with the HLA/peptide-complex (for example, binding). The CTL are useful in a method of killing target cells in a patient which target cells aberrantly express a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence of the invention wherein the patient is administered an effective number of the activated CTL. The CTL which are administered to the patient may be derived from the patient and activated as described above (i.e. they are autologous CTL). Alternatively, the CTL are not from the patient but are from another individual. Of course, it is preferred if the individual is a healthy individual. By “healthy individual” we mean that the individual is generally in good health, preferably has a competent immune system and, more preferably, is not suffering from any disease which can be readily tested for, and detected.
The activated CTL express a T cell receptor (TCR) which is involved in recognising cells which express the aberrant polypeptide. It is useful if the cDNA encoding the TCR is cloned from the activated CTL and transferred into a further CTL for expression.
In vivo, the target cells for the CD4+ CTL according to the present invention can be cells of the tumour (which sometimes express MHC class II) and/or stromal cells surrounding the tumour (tumour cells) (which sometimes also express MHC class II).
The TCRs of CTL clones of the invention specific for the peptides of the invention are cloned. The TCR usage in the CTL clones is determined using (i) TCR variable region-specific monoclonal antibodies and (ii) RT PCR with primers specific for Va and Vp gene families. A cDNA library is prepared from poly-A mRNA extracted from the CTL clones. Primers specific for the C-terminal portion of the TCR a and P chains and for the N-terminal portion of the identified Va and P segments are used. The complete cDNA for the TCR a and chain is amplified with a high fidelity DNA polymerase and the amplified products cloned into a suitable cloning vector. The cloned a and P chain genes may be assembled into a single chain TCR by the method as described by Chung et al (1994) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91, 12654-12658. In this single chain construct the VaJ segment is followed by the V DJ segment, followed by the Cp segment followed by the transmembrane and cytoplasmic segment of the CD3 chain. This single chain TCR is then inserted into a retroviral expression vector (a panel of vectors may be used based on their ability to infect mature human CD8+ T lymphocytes and to mediate gene expression: the retroviral vector system Kat is one preferred possibility (see Finer et al (1994) Blood 83, 43). High titre amphotrophic retrovirus are used to infect purified CD8+ or CD4+ T lymphocytes isolated from the peripheral blood of tumour patients (following a protocol published by Roberts et al (1994) Blood 84, 2878-2889, incorporated herein by reference). Anti-CD3 antibodies are used to trigger proliferation of purified CD8+ T cells, which facilitates retroviral integration and stable expression of single chain TCRs. The efficiency of retroviral transduction is determined by staining of infected CD8+ T cells with antibodies specific for the single chain TCR. In vitro analysis of transduced CD8+ T cells establishes that they display the same tumour-specific killing as seen with the allo-restricted CTL clone from which the TCR chains were originally cloned. Populations of transduced CD8+ T cells with the expected specificity may be used for adoptive immunotherapy of the tumour patients. Patients may be treated with in between 108 to 1011 autologous, transduced CTL. Analogously to CD8+, transduced CD4+ T helper cells carrying related constructs can be generated.
Other suitable systems for introducing genes into CTL are described in Moritz et al (1994) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91, 4318-4322, incorporated herein by reference. Eshhar et al (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90, 720-724 and Hwu et al (1993) J. Exp. Med. 178, 361-366 also describe the transfection of CTL. Thus, a further aspect of the invention provides a TCR which recognises a cell which aberrantly expresses a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence of the invention, the TCR being obtainable from the activated CTL.
As well as the TCR, functionally equivalent molecules to the TCR are included in the invention. These include any molecule which is functionally equivalent to a TCR which can perform the same function as a TCR. In particular, such molecules include genetically engineered three-domain single-chain TCRs as made by the method described by Chung et al (1994) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91, 12654-12658, incorporated herein by reference, and referred to above. The invention also includes a polynucleotide encoding the TCR or functionally equivalent molecule, and an expression vector encoding the TCR or functionally equivalent molecule thereof. Expression vectors which are suitable for expressing the TCR of the invention include those described above in respect of expression of the peptides of the invention.
It is, however, preferred that the expression vectors are ones which are able to express the TCR in a CTL following transfection.
A still further aspect of the invention provides a method of killing target cells in a patient which target cells aberrantly express a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence of the invention, the method comprising the steps of (1) obtaining CTL from the patient; (2) introducing into said cells a polynucleotide encoding a TCR, or a functionally equivalent molecule, as defined above; and (3) introducing the cells produced in step (2) into the patient.
A still further aspect of the invention provides a method of killing target cells in a patient which target cells aberrantly express a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence as defined in the first or second or third aspects of the invention, the method comprising the steps of (1) obtaining antigen presenting cells, such as dendritic cells, from said patient; (2) contacting said antigen presenting cells with a peptide as defined in the first or second or third aspects of the invention, or with a polynucleotide encoding such a peptide, ex vivo; and (3) reintroducing the so treated antigen presenting cells into the patient.
Preferably, the antigen presenting cells are dendritic cells. Suitably, the dendritic cells are autologous dendritic cells which are pulsed with an antigenic peptide. The antigenic peptide may be any suitable antigenic peptide which gives rise to an appropriate T cell response. T-cell therapy using autologous dendritic cells pulsed with peptides from a tumour associated antigen is disclosed in Murphy et al (1996) The Prostate 29, 371-380 and Tjua et al (1997) The Prostate 32, 272-278.
In a further embodiment the antigen presenting cells, such as dendritic cells, are contacted with a polynucleotide which encodes a peptide of the invention. The polynucleotide may be any suitable polynucleotide and it is preferred that it is capable of transducing the dendritic cell thus resulting in the presentation of a peptide and induction of immunity.
Conveniently, the polynucleotide may be comprised in a viral polynucleotide or virus. For example, adenovirus-transduced dendritic cells have been shown to induce antigen-specific antitumour immunity in relation to MUC1 (see Gong et al (1997) Gene Ther. 4, 1023-1028). Similarly, adenovirus-based systems may be used (see, for example, Wan et al (1997) Hum. Gene Ther. 8, 1355-1363); retroviral systems may be used (Specht et al (1997) J. Exp. Med. 186, 1213-1221 and Szabolcs et al (1997) Blood particle-mediated transfer to dendritic cells may also be used (Tuting et al (1997) Eur. J. Immunol. 27, 2702-2707); and RNA may also be used (Ashley et al (1997) J. Exp. Med. 186, 1177 1182).
It will be appreciated that, with respect to the methods of killing target cells in a patient, it is particularly preferred that the target cells are cancer cells, more preferably renal cancer cells.
It is particularly preferred if the patients who are treated by the methods of the invention have the HLA-DR haplotype. Thus, in a preferred embodiment the HLA haplotype of the patient is determined prior to treatment. HLA haplotyping may be carried out using any suitable method; such methods are well known in the art.
The invention includes in particular the use of the peptides of the invention (or polynucleotides encoding them) for active in vivo vaccination; for manipulation of autologous dendritic cells in vitro followed by introduction of the so-manipulated dendritic cells in vivo to activate CTL responses; to activate autologous CTL in vitro followed by adoptive therapy (i.e. the so-manipulated CTL are introduced into the patient); and to activate CTL from healthy donors (MHC matched or mismatched) in vitro followed by adoptive therapy.
In a preferred embodiment, the vaccines of the present invention are administered to a host either alone or in combination with another cancer therapy to inhibit or suppress the formation of tumours.
The peptide vaccine may be administered without adjuvant. The peptide vaccine may also be administered with an adjuvant such as BCG or alum. Other suitable adjuvants include Aquila's QS21 stimulon (Aquila Biotech, Worcester, Mass., USA) which is derived from saponin, mycobacterial extracts and synthetic bacterial cell wall mimics, and proprietory adjuvants such as Ribi's Detox. Quil A, another saponin derived adjuvant, may also be used (Superfos, Denmark). Other adjuvants such as Freund's or GMCSF may also be useful. It may also be useful to give the peptide conjugated to keyhole limpet haemocyanin, preferably also with an adjuvant.
The peptides according to the invention can also be used as diagnostic reagents. Using the peptides it can be analysed, whether in a CTL-population CTLs are present that are specifically directed against a peptide or are induced by a therapy. Furthermore, the increase of precursor T-cells can be tested with those peptides that have a reactivity against the defined peptide. Furthermore, the peptide can be used as marker in order to monitor the progression of the disease of a tumour that expresses said antigen of which the peptide is derived from.
In the attached table 1 the peptides as identified are listed. In addition, in the table the proteins are designated, from which the peptide is derived, and the respective position of the peptide in the respective protein. Furthermore the respective Acc-Numbers are given that relate to the Genbank of the “National Centre for Biotechnology Information” of the National Institute of Health.
In another preferred embodiment the peptides are used for staining of leukocytes, in particular of T-lymphocytes. This use is of particular advantage if it should be proven, whether in a CTL-population specific CTLs are present that are directed against a peptide. Furthermore the peptide can be used as marker for determining the progression of a therapy in a tumourous disease or disorder.
In another preferred embodiment the peptides are used for the production of an antibody. Polyclonal antibodies can be obtained in a standard fashion by Immunisation of Animals via injection of the peptide and subsequent purification of the immune globulin. Monoclonal antibodies can be produced according to standard protocols such as described, for example, in Methods Enzymol. (1986), 121, Hybridoma technology and monoclonal antibodies.
The invention in a further aspect relates to a pharmaceutical composition, that contains one or more of said peptides according to the invention. This composition is used for parenteral administration, such as subcutaneous, intradermal, intramuscular or oral administration. For this, the peptides are dissolved or suspended in a pharmaceutically acceptable, preferably aqueous carrier. In addition, the composition can contain excipients, such as buffers, binding agents, blasting agents, diluents, flavours, lubricants, etc. The peptides can also be administered together with immune stimulating substances, such as cytokines. An extensive listing of excipients that can be used in such a composition, can be, for example, taken from A. Kibbe, Handbook of Pharmaceutical Excipients, 3. Ed., 2000, American Pharmaceutical Association and pharmaceutical press. The composition can be used for a prevention, prophylaxis and/or therapy of tumourous diseases.
The pharmaceutical preparation, containing at least one of the peptides of the present invention comprising any of the SEQ ID No. 1 to SEQ ID No. 338 is administered to a patient that suffers from a tumourous disease that is associated with the respective peptide or antigen. By this, a CTL-specific immune response can be triggered.
In another aspect of the present invention, a combination of two or several peptides according to the present invention can be used as vaccine, either in direct combination or within the same treatment regimen. Furthermore, combinations with other peptides, for example MHC class I specific peptides can be used. The person of skill will be able to select preferred combinations of immunogenic peptides by testing, for example, the generation of T-cells in vitro as well as their efficiency and overall presence, the proliferation, affinity and expansion of certain T-cells for certain peptides, and the functionality of the T-cells, e.g. by analysing the IFN-γ production (see also examples below). Usually, the most efficient peptides are then combined as a vaccine for the purposes as described above.
A suitable vaccine will contain 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10 different peptides, preferably 4, 5, 6 or 7 different peptides, and most preferably 6 different peptides.
Finally, the vaccine can be dependent from the specific type of cancer that the patient to be treated is suffering from as well as the status of the disease, earlier treatment regimens, the immune status of the patient, and, of course, the HLA-haplotype of the patient.
It has been shown that the 80 N-terminal amino acids of Ii are sufficient to direct proteins into the class II processing pathway (Sanderson, S., Frauwirth, K. & Shastri, N. (1995) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A 92, 7217-7221, Wang, R. F., Wang, X., Atwood, A. C., Topalian, S. L. & Rosenberg, S. A. (1999) Science 284, 1351-1354). To deliver an exemplary proof of concept for the present invention, the inventors generated fusion proteins consisting of the 80 N-terminal amino acids of Ii and an exemplary antigen associated with various malignancies, cyclin D1 (CCND1).
Cyclin D1 is a cell cycle regulator involved in the G1-S transition through interactions with cyclin-dependent kinases. Moreover, cyclin D1 is a proto-oncogene and has been shown to be overexpressed in several tumour types (Hedberg, Y., Davoodi, E., Roos, G., Ljungberg, B. & Landberg, G. (1999) Int. J. Cancer 84, 268-272, Vasef, M. A., Brynes, R. K., Sturm, M., Bromley, C. & Robinson, R. A. (1999) Mod. Pathol. 12, 412-416, —Troussard, X., Avet-Loiseau, H., Macro, M., Mellerin, M. P., Malet, M., Roussel, M. & Sola, B. (2000) Hematol. J. 1, 181-185) whereas it is expressed at low level in a large panel of healthy organs and tissues without any particular distribution with the exception of liver and high aortic smooth muscle cells (Weinschenk, T., Gouttefangeas, C., Schirle, M., Obermayr, F., Walter, S., Schoor, O., Kurek, R., Loeser, W., Bichler, K. H., Wernet, D. et al. (2002) Cancer Res. 62, 5818-5827). In a differential mass spectrometric approach the inventors compared mass spectra of purified HLA peptides from transfected and non transfected cells and used the resulting peptides of interest in in vitro CD4+ T-helper cell priming experiments in order to prove the immunogenic character of these HLA class II ligands.
The identification of T-helper cell epitopes of tumour associated antigens remains an important task in anti-tumour immunotherapy. Here we report a new and generally applicable method and peptides that have been derived from differential peptide analysis by MS to identify naturally processed and presented MHC class II ligands of tumour associated antigens. This approach combines for the first time a transfection step of APC with a vector encoding for a fusion protein between the Ii chain and the Ag of interest, elution of the HLA-bound peptides and MS identification of the Ag-derived peptides presented by the transfectant by comparison to the non-transfected cells. Moreover, we could validate the method by showing that T cells induced against the identified peptide specifically recognise transfectants overexpressing the cognate Ag. Although the identified peptides still have to be tested for their immunogenicity in vivo, our approach leads to the exact characterisation of naturally processed MHC class II ligands. Thus, the inventors avoid testing either synthetic overlapping peptides of tumour associated antigens, or a broad range of peptides selected by epitope prediction, which is less accurate as compared to class I epitope prediction. In contrast to laborious T-cell assays, which might lead to the identification of cryptic T-cell epitopes unable to induce T-cell activation in vivo (Anderton, S. M., Viner, N. J., Matharu, P., Lowrey, P. A. & Wraith, D. C. (2002) Nat. Immunol. 3, 175-181), the work can be focused on the few peptides which are found to be presented. Moreover, using this method it is not necessary to produce the recombinant Ag or to possess Ag-expressing tumour cell lines in order to prove that the peptides are naturally processed.
The inventors used the N-terminus of Ii to direct tumour associated antigens into the class II processing compartment of EBV-transformed B cells. In order to achieve this we constructed a versatile vector with which we can express any antigen as a fusion protein with Ii and which helps us to determine the expression level of the protein in transfected cells by Western blot analysis. It has already been shown that the N-terminus of Ii is sufficient to target proteins into the class II processing compartment. But until now this has only been described in a model using ovalbumin (Sanderson, S., Frauwirth, K. & Shastri, N. (1995) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A 92, 7217-7221), in order to identify unknown Ag using fusion protein-encoding cDNA libraries (Wang, R. F., Wang, X., Atwood, A. C., Topalian, S. L. & Rosenberg, S. A. (1999) Science 284, 1351-1354) or to confirm the specificity of known T-cell clones (Chaux, P., Vantomme, V., Stroobant, V., Thielemans, K., Corthals, J., Luiten, R., Eggermont, A. M., Boon, T. & van der, B. P. (1999) J. Exp. Med. 189, 767-778). To our knowledge this method has never been used before to identify naturally presented MHC class II bound peptides of known tumour associated antigens. The differential analysis of class II ligands of transfected and non transfected cells by MALDI-MS and the further characterisation of the differentially expressed peptides by ESI-MS results in a straightforward method for identifying class II ligands of antigens of interest. Transfection of cells with keratin 18 fusion proteins proved that our method is generally applicable for antigens of interest, again, we were also able to describe an HLA-DR-presented peptide from a model transgene, keratin 18.
The inventors identified an immunogenic HLA-DR4-presented cyclin D1 peptide antigen having the sequence NPPSMVAAGSVVAAV (SEQ ID No. 1), as well as 337 other HLA class II-associated peptides eluted from a transfected human tumour cell line. The Cyclin D1 peptide and other peptides identified from the human tumour cell line are possible candidates for clinical development of therapeutic vaccines for the treatment of human cancers (Weinschenk, T., Gouttefangeas, C., Schirle, M., Obermayr, F., Walter, S., Schoor, O., Kurek, R., Loeser, W., Bichler, K. H., Wernet, D. et al (2002) Cancer Res. 62, 5818-5827).
It should be understood that the features of the invention as disclosed and described herein can be used not only in the respective combination as indicated but also in a singular fashion without departing from the intended scope of the present invention.
The invention will now be described in more detail by reference to the following Figures, the Sequence listing, and the Examples. The following examples are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not intended to limit the invention.
SEQ ID No 1 to SEQ ID No 338 show peptide sequences of T-cell epitope containing peptides that are presented by MHC class II according to the present invention.
SEQ ID No 339 to SEQ ID No 350 show primer sequences as used in the examples.